Sakura's A WHAT!
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Haruno Sakura is two things in one. She is not only a proud Konoha kunoichi, but she is also a hardworking Soul Society shinigami. What happends when she is required to come back, and never to return again? SasuSaku. 1st Naruto/Bleach Crossover.


**Sakura-chan: Nyaa! How long has it been since I've given you guys a story? Well, here you go! I promise I'll update...If you see anything wrong with this story, like Bleach info and whatnot, just let me know! Just try not to put it in a mean way, 'kay? This story goes out to .x.jonanime.x.(or whatever her/his new user name if she/he changed it...) and all those who have been waiting for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Bleach goes to Tite Kubo-sensei. **

* * *

**Sakura's a WHAT?!**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 1_

_A Call from the Soul Society_

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" shouted 16 year old Uzumaki Naruto. He had been calling out to his teammate, 16 year old Haruno Sakura. She turned around and gave him one of her heartwarming smiles.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. 16 year old Uchiha Sasuke merely nodded and gave her one of his mysterious smirks.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No reason. Just wanted to say hi," Naruto said with a grin. Sakura giggled.

'_That's Naruto-chan for you. He's always thinking of others. No wonder why Hinata-chan is head over heels for him,' _Sakura said with a smile.

"Well, I need to get home now. Ja ne," Sakura said, with a wave.

"Whoa, what's with the rush, Sakura-chan? Is your shift over at the hospital?" Sakura shook her head.

"Just felt like catching up on some housework, that's all," With that said, she waved once more at her two teammates, and started walking home.

* * *

"Should we call her, Kuchiki-sama?" asked young Hinamori Momo. The sixth division captain nodded his head. Momo released the Hell Butterfly and looked over at the sixth division captain.

"We should be getting a full report from her, right Byakuya?" asked child genius, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Byakuya nodded his head.

"If she did her mission correctly, we should get a full analysis this part of the mortal world," Byakuya explained. Toushirou nodded his head and waited for his childhood friend to get all the information.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was enjoying her walk home, when she felt a butterfly land on her out held hand. She immediately recognized it as a Hell Butterfly. She sat down on one of the benches and listened to the message it had for her.

"Hello, Haruno Sakura-san. It is Kuchiki Byakuya speaking. As you know, you were sent to the mortal world to observe and interact with the mortals for a certain period of time. This message is just telling you that you must report back immediately from the mortal world and back to the Soul Society by tonight. We will be expecting you," Once the message was over, the butterfly continued to follow Sakura, as she ran back to her house.

* * *

"I believe she has received the message, Kuchiki-sama," Momo said.

"Very well, then. Let me know when she has arrived. I will leave you two in charge of this," Byakuya said, addressing both Toushirou and Momo. The two nodded and left their separate ways.

That night, Sakura packed only the essential things, and a few memorial things. A dead flower from the Yamanaka flower store, a bird carving from both branches of the Hyuga family, a handmade kunai from Tenten, and a few other things. When she picked up the picture of Team 7, she sighed and hid it away.

'_I must not think of my team anymore. I shall now refer to them as my former team,' _Sakura thought. She sighed and put on her white kosode, which was a short sleeved under-kimono, a black kimono on top, hakama on the bottom, and a white obi sash. She slipped her sword into her sash, put on her sandals, and had the Hell Butterfly open the sliding door to the Soul Society for her. She was lucky that there wasn't anyone in the waiting room, so she entered into the Soul Society.

* * *

In the Soul Society, Momo and Toushirou had been waiting for a few minutes, when Sakura appeared.

"Haruno-san, you're finally here! Thank goodness!" Momo said with joy. Sakura gave them a smile, as she clutched the bag she had. Sakura gave a sigh of relief.

"It's good to be back," she said with a smile.

"Momo, go report to Byakuya that Sakura has arrived," Toushirou ordered.

"Hai," Momo said. She used her flash step and disappeared instantly. Sakura walked over to Toushirou and smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Toushirou-chan?" Toushirou nodded.

"Tell me, what it like on your side of the mortal world was," Toushirou asked. Before Sakura could start explaining, she felt Byakuya's presence behind her. He had a smirk on his face.

"Well done, Sakura-san. I didn't even have to announce my arrival to you," Byakuya said. Sakura gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, that's what you get for being a ninja for a while," she said with a bow. Byakuya and Toushirou chuckled.

"Why is the atmosphere here so tense? Come on! Show me to my room and I'll give you the report tomorrow morning. After all, going through the gate and all from the mortal world is tiring," Sakura said with a yawn. Momo immediately ran to Sakura's side and smiled.

"You'll be staying with me for a while, Haruno-san!" Momo said the excitement in her voice evident. Sakura grinned.

"Well, if I'm going to be staying with you, then you must not be formal with me! You can call me Sakura, if you want! Sakura, Sakura-chan, or even Sakura-neechan! But that's as formal as you're going to get!" Sakura said. The four of them laughed, said good night, and left.

**Sakura-chan: Well, there you go! That long awaited story of yours! **

**Finished this chapter at: 12:51 AM (good this it's summer vacation for me!)**

**Song playing: Ookina Ai de Motenashite by C-UTE (Kimi-chan, I blame you...lol)**

**Please be patient with me! I'll try my best to put up as many stories as I can and update the ones I already have. Review and no flames please! Ja ne for now!**


End file.
